1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hold type image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and an electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus and its driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hold type image display apparatus such as an LCD apparatus or an EL display apparatus is constructed by a plurality of data lines (or signal lines) driven by a data line driver circuit, a plurality of gate lines (or scan lines) driven by a gate line driver circuit, and pixels each located at one intersection between the data lines and the gate lines. In such a hold type image display apparatus, the quality of display deteriorates due to the residual image phenomenon caused by the low response speed and the hold operation. This will be explained later in detail.
In order to suppress the residual image phenomenon, a prior art hold type image display apparatus is suggested to supply video data to pixels on one gate line while supplying black data to pixels on another gate line (see: JP-A-2000-122596). This also will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described prior art hold type image display apparatus, however, the data line driver circuit is still large in scale and power consumption.